


I'll Be There

by sally_gray



Series: Norenmin hehe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Swearing, and that's it, im soft, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sally_gray/pseuds/sally_gray
Summary: Basically Jeno's on the floor of his car, having a panic attack and his boyfriends are there. OR, Jeno getting the comfort that many of us don't have yet.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Norenmin hehe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917325
Kudos: 59





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one memory of mine. Just how I experienced this experience. So it doesn't line up with everyone's. I'm sorry if it isn't what you're looking for. :( My first fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated! hope you enjoy~

“I’m dying.”

“you’re not dying, jeno.”

“I am though.” Jeno said from his spot laying on the floor of the car.

“honey, just try and take a deep breath for me, okay?” Jaemin turned his head to talk from the driver’s seat.

“…ok.”

The breath failed.

“Oh; I’m really dying.”

“jeno, babe, you’re not dying. Try again. It’s okay.” Jaemin said gently.

He sucked in air through his tight chest and breathed out shakily. With his second breath, he choked on a sob.

“oh, baby. Come here. We got you.” Renjun climbed over from the passenger seat, reaching out to hold him. A second late, Renjun flinched back, remembering consent. “Shit. Is it ok if I touch you?”

“yeah, I guess.” Jeno said calmly from the floor.

Hearing this, Renjun leaned forward and hesitantly took Jeno’s hand into his own small ones. “ok. I’m sorry.”

“’s ok.”

“It’s really not. Consent is important.” Renjun said, absentmindedly petting Jeno’s hand.

“yea. Consent is sexy,” Jaemin said as he squeezed through the gap to the backseat to join them. He carded his hand through Jeno’s hair, smoothing out the strands Jeno had been pulling at earlier. “is there anything we can do?” He asked.

“can we just go home?”

“we are home, silly.”  
…  
…  
“really?”

“yes.” Jaemin giggled.

“oh.”

“we got here ten minutes ago, puppy.” Renjun told him quietly.

“oh. Can we go inside?”

“of course, sweetie.” Jaemin said.  
…  
“Jeno?”

“…I can’t move.” Jeno said after a second.

“okay. That’s ok.” Renjun reassured. “Do you want me to carry you?”

“… yes please.”

“what good manners our boy has,” Renjun praised, pulling Jeno up, carrying him princess style.” ‘Hup! There we go. I got you.”

The trio made their way towards the door.

Pulling out his keys, Jaemin asked, “can you try breathing deep again, honey? I swear it’ll help.”

“I can’t move.” Jeno repeated.

“okay. That’s ok. You just have to breathe.”

Jeno blinked miserably, frustrated with himself. “no like. I can’t do that. I’m breathing but I’m not controlling it.”

“okay baby.” Jaemin said, petting Jeno’s head.

“my hands are going numb. Is that bad?”

“That’s normal. You’re having a panic attack.” Jaemin told him.

“oh. Ok.”

Renjun looked down at his lovely, having made it into the house. He asked him, “Do you want to go to our bedroom?”

“if that’s ok, yea.”

“It’s totally okay. You’re totally okay. You’re okay. We’re here for you. It’ll be over soon” Renjun babbled, kissing Jeno’s forehead.

“ok. …I love you. Love you, Jaemin.”

Jaemin cooed. “aw, baby. We love you too. Very, very much.”

Turning down the hall into their room, Renjun set Jeno down gently on the bed.

Jaemin clapped his hands. “There we go. I’m gonna get some water. Injunnie will be here with you, ok? I’ll be right back.”

“ok.” Jeno agreed. He sat for a few minutes before crawling over to Renjun and jumping into his lap.

“oh!”

Jeno immediately scurried back off. “sorry,” he apologized.

“no, no.” Renjun waved his hands fervently, shaking his head. “I was just surprised. Come back over here,” he said, opening his arms.

Jeno blinked a few times. He carefully went back over to sit with Renjun.

Renjun wrapped his arms around Jeno, and they sat there, feeling each other’s warmth.

“Nono, are you feeling a little less bad now? Just ‘cause you’re moving again,” Renjun asked quietly.

“yea. I think so. ‘Cause we’re home now.” Jeno whispered.

“I’m glad.” Renjun nuzzled his face into Jeno’s hair.

Jeno hummed happily at the gesture. “is Nana coming back soon?”

“yes. He’ll be back in just a minute, ok?”

“yea.”

“Good boy.”  
…  
“do you think you can try breathing again?”

“I’ll try.”

“okay. Just a deep breath is good to start.” renjun encouraged.

Jeno slowly breathed in and then out.

“good job, Nono.”

Jeno smiled shyly.

“you’re so sweet!” Renjun said, pinching Jeno’s cheeks lightly.

“I’m back!”

Jeno’s head popped up. “Nana!”

“hehe yup! Here, let’s take a sip okay?” Jaemin asked, carrying over the glass of water.

“ok.”

Jaemin tilted the glass to help him drink, all the while talking; “It’s good to stay hydrated. It gives you energy, it’s good for your body, and it tastes g-oh gosh!” Jaemin squawked as he accidently spilled some of the water on Jeno’s face. “sorry love,” he said sheepishly, wiping Jeno’s chin as Renjun laughed.

When Jeno finished the glass, Jaemin patted his head, setting the glass on the bedstand. “are you feeling better honeypie?”

“yea.” Jeno opened his mouth as if to say something else but closed it again. He looked down, playing with his fingers.

“What is it, puppy? You can tell us.” Renjun said, petting Jeno’s hair.

He leaned into the touch, shyly asking, “Can…can you guys stay for a while?”

“of course. Of course.” Jaemin said, sitting down next to them. He scooched towards the head of the bed, pulling down the covers.

“thank you.” Jeno said, smiling.

Jaemin turned back around to look at Jeno, face serious. “Jeno, of course. We love you a lot, ok?”

Renjun took Jeno’s hand and lead them to lay down on the bed properly, resting their heads on the pillows.

Jeno smiled bigger at Jaemin’s affirmation, eyes forming into crescents. “’K. Love you too,” he slurred slightly.

“aw, baby, are you tired?” Renjun asked.

“yea.”

“okay. We can take a little nap then, right sugarplum?” Jaemin smiled down at his two boys.

“of course.” Renjun sat back up, reaching out to take Jaemin’s hand. He pulled him down to lay with them.

Jaemin cuddled into Jeno’s other side, putting Jeno in the middle of their love sandwich.

Jeno sleepily said, “Love you,” already halfway to dreamland, completely drained from the attack.

“sleep well love.”  
The End


End file.
